Shared Grief
by Moony Lover
Summary: One week after Nuriko’s death, Hotohori takes Houki to her birth town. But before that, he spent some time with her in her room. What did His Highness do to comfort a simple Harem girl? HH Romance


**Author:** Moony Lover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you read in here, but the plot itself. Everything else belongs to Watase Yuu and her amazing mind.

**Author's Notes:** English is **_not _**my first language… it's actually my third. I hope I managed to correct all of the mistakes I made, but if you see one please forgive me and let me know! Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story.

I actually wrote it because I'm really fond of Hotohori and Houki's relationship. I believe that he didn't marry her out of necessity but because he felt strongly for her. I think he's made it clear in the second part of the manga when he tells Tasuki that "he'll understand why people suffer when you are in love, once you have fallen in love", and after he learns how Houki's fallen ill after his death… I believe that he was able to forget Miaka and manage to love Houki just as she was.

This story happens just before the two of them head to Seirin Village (if you don't know what I'm talking about, it'd be good for you to read Suzaku Hi Den). We never got to know what's actually happened as soon as Hotohori entered in Houki's room. This is my version of what I think happened that day. You may or may not agree, but this is only a fan fiction. So I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review!

Love

ML

----

As Hotohori stood in front of the door, he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he cursed himself for not having come sooner. Nuriko had died one week ago, and ever since, he had received no news of Houki's emotional state.

The girl had erupted into one of the main rooms of his Palace, crying for him to help Nuriko. She exclaimed that she knew he was in danger, and to his surprise, he had been able to sense it as well. But it was too late. Their friend had left that world before either of them could do anything to help him.

His Majesty opened his eyes once again. He failed to realize that every single girl living in the Harem was looking wide eyed as he stood in Houki's door. Neither of them could have even suspected that, once he decided to show up in there, it'd be to meet the farmer's innocent daughter, who wasn't even interested in the Emperor in the first place.

He knocked on the door and then entered in the room. Closing the door behind him, he took a look around. He had never been in one of the rooms of the Harem, but he was shocked when he entered there. It was a fairly big room; there was a huge bed in the middle of the room, as well as a small, rounded table and some fancy chairs. The wardrobe was on one of the corners, and there were small doors that lead to a small balcony, connected to the grounds. He realized that there were a bunch of roses on the table, and a nice, elegant dress was in the bed.

But what caught his attention was the young girl, who was sitting on the floor. Her back was leaning against one of the sides of her bed. Her delicate arms were surrounding her legs, her brow leaning in her knees. Some rays of the morning sun entered straight into the room, illuminating her. It almost looked like a painting.

The delicate, yet sad image broke Hotohori's heart.

He took a step forward. And then another.

But the girl didn't move.

Hotohori bit his lip. But he had come in there with a purpose, and wasn't going to go until he fulfilled it.

Decided, he walked to the girl. When he stopped next to her, he saw many letters spread all over the floor. He recognized the calligraphy immediately. _Nuriko…_

His Majesty grabbed carefully the letters from the floor and put them on the bed. He then sat next to Houki. But the girl still didn't raise her head to the visitor.

"Houki?"

Nothing.

"Houki… I came in here because I was worried" he said after a second of hesitation. "I got no news about you from that day on; I wondered how you were doing. Perhaps there is anything I can do for you"

He heard a stifled sob.

"Houki…"

This time, the girl raised her head. Hotohori never thought he could feel that bad for someone. Houki's eyes were red from crying, but it wasn't that what had saddened him the most. Her glance, there was no spark in her eyes; there was no feeling at all, but that from complete and utterly sadness. He closed his eyes; it hurt to see someone as beautiful as this woman looking like that. He could be the Emperor, but he'd gladly give up his throne and his power if that'd help her to smile again.

"I miss him too" Hotohori suddenly said. He looked at the grounds of his palace. "He was a noble man. And a wonderful friend…even tough he acted strange sometimes, Nuriko was…special"

"Korin was Korin" Houki whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Korin…" he repeated, deep in his thoughts. "Did you become friends with him as soon as you knew him?"

He saw a small smile playing in her perfect lips. "Yes…at first it was like looking at me in a mirror. But Korin and I… we were completely different"

"Different?" His Highness asked, looking curiously at the woman sitting next to him. She looked down at one of the letters, and then back at the landscape.

"Korin… is the one who's taught me many things… I'm the daughter of a farmer; this whole place… was too much for me at first. Korin was… from the city. He… had this whole experience that I didn't, he had known so many people far more interesting than I… and still he… accepted me just as I was. From the very first moment I knew I could rely on him…"

"He was trustworthy" He passed a hand through his long hair and then contemplated at the girl once again. She was the perfect copy of Nuriko, if it hadn't been because of her different hairdo, he'd think that he was talking to him. _But he's dead. He died trying to protect his priestess; your Kingdom…_a sudden feeling of guilt took over his body. He should be with them, protecting Miaka… he cursed once more for having been born an Emperor, and all the responsibilities that came along with it.

Hotohori grabbed one of the letters. "Now I know to whom he always wrote those long letters" he smiled tenderly. "Sometimes he'd be absent for a while, and we'd find him sitting under a tree, by a pond… with a parchment and a quill on his hands. But it always remained a mystery who the letters were addressed to"

He saw a genuine smile in her face. She grabbed one of the letters that was next to her and folded it delicately. She did the same with another, and then another. One by one, she folded the letters that Nuriko had sent her and made a small pile next to her. She looked at it lovingly before turning her eyes at the landscape once again.

"Korin was my best friend here. This place will be lonely without him" A tear fell. And then another. Even though she brushed them at first, she soon realized that it was useless. They kept on coming against her will.

Hotohori bit his lip, as a tear also fell down his cheek. Houki was right. This place was going to be lonely without Nuriko. He felt now that a part of him had died with his friend that terrible day. They were silent for some seconds. As the woman closed her eyes to the world, Hotohori looked at the floor. He couldn't stand to see her crying like that.

He fixed his eyes on her. Her delicate pale skin was flushed after having cried for who knows how long. Her big eyes were closed. Her hands had some traits of her former life as a farmer, but they were completely delicate. She had long, thin fingers; her nails had been perfectly cut. Her hair was straighter than Nuriko's, but even the color was the same. Hotohori realized that this woman was far more beautiful than the drawing he had been shown of her. She was by far the prettiest of the girls in the Harem.

"You miss him too, Majesty" she said after some silent minutes. She fixed her eyes on his. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"I learnt of him being a man two months after we had entered in the Harem" Houki spoke softly. "And of him being a Suzaku Seishi. From that day on, I always waited for the Priestess to appear and summon him as one of her warriors" she smiled softly. "He didn't like Miaka at first. But in time he came to love her and to protect her, not only as a Seishi, but also as a friend"

Hotohori could understand that well. From the very first moment that he had decided to quit Miaka over Tamahome, he had thought of his feelings for her. Entire nights had he spent awake thinking and rethinking everything, every single moment that he had spent with her, every single word they had spoken, every single thought he had given her from the very first moment that he had came to know the meaning of the red mark on his neck.

And even though he knew he felt strongly for Miaka, he knew that he had never loved her as he had thought at first. Hotohori had been in love of a woman, of the image of a woman that'd accept him the way he was, that'd love him no matter what. And Miaka did love him, but not the way he needed. And he had finally understood the true source of his feelings for her. She was the ideal of his perfect woman, and all of the hopes he had ever had of finding her had been trusted upon the image he had created himself of the Suzaku No Miko. He had been a fool for thinking of her that way along the years.

But his feelings for Miaka had changed. He loved her, that much he knew, but his love held no romantic interest. He was one of the Seishi protecting the Priestess. That was the special bond he shared with her granted to him by their destiny. But his true love for her was as a friend, as a true friend who'd gladly give his life to save her.

"He loved you all very much" Houki whispered. "He…you all made him feel comfortable with himself. I know… I know Korin felt proud for being one of the Suzaku Seven"

"He loved you very much too" Hotohori told her, coming slightly closer to the woman. She nodded frenetically and bit her lower lip, as she closed her eyes once again. It was evident that she was trying hard not to cry, but failed miserably.

As she sobbed, covering her face with her hands, Hotohori stretched his arms and pulled her closer to his body. He embraced her tight, longing to protect her from the world. He didn't want this girl to continue suffering, he wanted her to smile, to be happy… but he couldn't ask her for something that not even he could do at the moment.

As she sobbed on his chest, he caressed her back softly. "It's ok" he whispered. He felt hopeless. He felt his heart break into a thousand pieces as she sobbed. He tightened his embrace, hoping that perhaps that simple gesture could calm her down.

They remained like that for some minutes. Sometimes a tear would roll down his cheek and fall into her fancy dress, only to get lost in it. Gently, he caressed her head, trying to comfort her somehow. Little by little, her weeping stopped. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

It was not proper for him to think it, but he was enjoying the warmth of her body, the touch of her skin and the way she longed for his hug, the way she longed to be held by him, to be protected. He liked the feeling he had when hugging her; he liked to be the one supporting Houki in those difficult times.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty" she said, pulling him aside, looking embarrassed. Houki looked at the floor and then stoop up. Tall and elegant, Hotohori watched her for a second and wondered if this girl was actually the daughter of a farmer. Her modals were even more refined than those he had observed in many of the girls from other important families that had came to visit him.

Hotohori stood up as well, and stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Houki. There's no need to apologize. I came in here today as a friend, not as the Emperor"

She remained silent.

"I may be surrounded by ministers, or by servants, but the only person with whom I can share my grief for my friend is with you…"

"Sire…"

"I want you to know that you may have lost a friend last week, but you have won another one" he smiled politely as she raised her head and fixed her eyes on his. She looked beautiful even if her face was red from crying. "You can count on me with anything you like, Houki. You needn't be afraid of me"

She looked down at her feet. He was so sweet, so tender… so concerned over her sadness even though he was experimenting it on his own flesh… once again, Houki felt like she was the one who wanted to protect him from every harm. Once again, Houki felt the urge to shield him from any harm and make him as happy as she could.

"I have a carriage waiting for us" Hotohori spoke. "I trust you to come with me"

She looked up at him surprised.

"I have arranged this special trip for today, in hopes that it may cheer your spirits. Would you like to join me, Houki?" she remained silent. "If you feel like it's too much effort, then say it. I won't get angry with you for not coming with me. We can go some other time"

She shook her head and then smiled slightly. "I'd be delighted to go with you, Your Majesty"

Hotohori watched her smile for a second…so pure…so honest... Her perfectly shaped lips and her beautiful teeth were nothing compared to the kindness and the warmth that her smile reflected. For one moment, the Emperor felt something warm take over his body. That something made him feel better inside. He suddenly felt the need to embrace her again, to feel her body pressed on his, to feel the warm and soft touch of her hands, but refrained himself from doing that. He didn't want Houki to feel uncomfortable around him. Right now, they only had each other to hold on to.

But, as the woman walked to one mirror and tried to fix her hair, Hotohori watched her delicate moves. As her hands moved softly, she tried to brush away every sign that might reveal that she had been crying, but after a while she desisted. Houki had no strength left to arrange herself more than she was able to. And although she had done a fairly good job, she knew Nuriko would have done it better. Once again, her eyes filled with tears. _My Goodness, you are a mess! And you are planning to face the world looking like that? Arrange yourself better, girl! _

Hotohori took a step forward and stood behind her. His beautiful reflection looked back at him. His eyes then turned to Houki and for a moment, he only contemplated the reflection. The woman was looking at him wide eyed. He smiled warmly. But what amazed him the most was that he found himself thinking that he and Houki looked good together. The woman turned around and looked embarrassed at the floor.

"Shall we go now, Houki?" he asked politely. The woman looked up at him, looking tense. But after seeing his warm and genuine smile, her lips curved slightly upwards and nodded. "Yes, Majesty" she bowed her head.

The handsome man walked to the door, and opened it slowly. He didn't get to see how all of the girls ran back to their respective rooms. Neither of them knew it, but ever since he had came in her room they had came closer trying to overhear what they were doing. They hadn't been that lucky, though. Houki heard all of the doors slam closed and them walked closer to Hotohori. He bowed his head to her as she walked out of the room, walking slowly. He closed the door behind them, and then he guided her through the corridors.

As Hotohori gave her a sideways look that came along with a warm smile, Houki knew that for today, just for today, she'd feel a little better by his side.

----

Well! Here it is! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!

Love.


End file.
